Pallas (Saint Seiya Ω)
Pallas is the goddess of the Love and Tragedy in the Saint Seiya Series. Personality Pallas as the goddess of the love, has a great friendship and love relationship with whom she likes. But, how the love also means jealousy, Pallas is very jealous with her dearies, and can't stand when his friends divides attention to other people, and her love forthem becomes hatred. Pallas give love to Kouga and hated when he give love to other people. According Athena, Pallas hates herself, and in the past, Pallas loved her. Pallas, like an anime girl that admires other girls, refers to Athena "onee-sama". She is jealousy since when she was a child. As a child, she has some feelings of her youth, like "the wish to see Athena to bring her back to her" or "hatred against the humans" and jealous. History Mythology Pallas was a non-Olympian goddess that lived with Athena in their youth. Pallas loved Athena, and hated the humans. When Athena got love for the humans, Pallas thought Athena did not love heranymore, so, tries kill the human race starting a war (like a common Saint Seiya series villain), so, with her Saints, Athena fights against Pallas and in the final of the battle, Pallas dead. Athena killed Pallas and knew that action have done Pallas hate her. Saturn Agreement Saturn wanted a god to give his divine power to revive him afterbecoming a human; so, he asks to Pallas to fight with his army and his chronotectors against Athena, to give to her a chance to avenge on Athena. Pallas know that Saturn wishes use her power in the final of the war, but to try get Athena back until she, Pallas accepts the Saturn proposal. So, with his time powers, Saturn revives Pallas as a child, and give toher the Ouroborus to Pallas absorbs Athena's divine power to grow up and become an adult goddess again. Titan is sent from Saturn to protect Pallas and brings herself to Pallas Belda, in the Pallas Castle; Seiya arrives in the place when Pallas revived, and almost kills herself. All the Pallasites (fake name of the Saturn army) thought Pallas never knew about the goals of Saturn, and feigned loyalty. Fight Against Athena Army The Pallasites uses his chronocinect powers to steal the time of various citizens around the world, so, Athena (that hesitate in starts a new battle against Pallas) sent her saints to Pallas Belda; Pallas behaves like a jealous and crusty child, that annoys all the Pallasites, but only Titan tolerates she; the other Pallasites thought Titan only tolerated Pallas because it is his work, but after, Titan demonstrated love Pallas, so, does everything to delight her. After, Pallas becomes a preteen girl. Pallas gets hatred against the saints, because according Titan, Pallas can't meet with Athena; so Pallas orders to the Pallasites, to kill the Athena saints. Pallas goes out of her castle and finds Kouga, and gets angry against him after he give love to another person. Titan rescue Pallas and brings her back to the castle, where she fully recovers her age and becomes again a young goddess. Pallas tells to Gallia, Titan and Hyperion, that she already have known about Saturn scheme, and already have known that all the Pallasites hates Pallas; so, she allows Titan stop his pretense, but Titan tells to Pallas that he will fight for her until the end. Pallas vs Athena Pallas still wants to bring Athena to her side, but Europe convinces her to fight seriously against Athena (Europe wants this serious fight, to one of the two goddesses dies and the other injuring herself), so, with the Saturn Sword (Eigouring), fights against Athena. Athena tries convices Pallas that always loved her, but Pallas continues to fight and Athena must choose between the humans or Pallas; if Athena wants kill Pallas to save the humans again, Pallas will fight against her until her death, because if Athena doesn't love Pallas, can't love anything. Pallas almost is defeated by Athena, but Titan protects herself and Seiya goes fight too. Pallas saves Titan from the Seiya's attacks, but Athena wants not fight again. Athena forgives Pallas, and promise allows Pallas survive if she stop the war, because the war doesn't seem right for something like the love (the war kills loved people); so, Athena asks to Titan loves Pallas in her place, because Titan just loves Pallas and anymore, like Pallas wants. Pallas agrees to peace with Athena, so, Europe uses the Ouroborus to absorb the power of Pallas and Athena to revives Saturn; Saturn tries stop the time of the world, and Pallas and Athena use their last power to stop this, but doesn't work, and the two goddesses faint after giving their last energies. So, when Pallas and Athena are frozen by Saturn, they give her last force to Kouga tries beat Saturn. After the battle, Pallas tries rebuilds Pallas Belda, feeling she is the guilty of the catastrophe of this city. Trivia *Pallas, when was a child, toyed with dolls; she had a doll of Seiya and Athena; she gives the Athena's doll to Selene. Gallery ChildPallas.png|Pallas as a child Pallasdoll2.png|Pallas with Athena's doll Pallasdoll.png|Pallas with Seiya's doll Pallaschronotector.png|Pallas with her chronotector Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Warlords Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kids Category:Weaklings Category:Redeemed Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parasite Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings